1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to a method of an apparatus for both cooking and advertising a food product, to an advertising sign to be mounted on and to be mechanically driven by the food cooker, and to a method of converting a food cooker into a combination food cooker and advertising apparatus.
2. THE PRIOR ART
Small point of sale food cooking machines for making donuts, donut holes, and other miniature pastry and bakery items have been known and used for many years. Many of these machines are my work product and are used primarily to make miniature donuts.
The machines and the food products have been and are a source of joy, a fun event, entertaining, and in general, most people are fascinated by the machines and the food product. Most people enjoy watching these machines make and cook the food products.
As a general rule of thumb, the more people that watch the machine, the more food product is sold and the more enjoyment and profit are produced.